The present invention relates to apparatus for converting a running web of paper or the like into a roll whose convolutions surround the core of a takeup reel. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in winding apparatus of the type wherein the means for feeding the web to the takeup reel comprises a distancing member, e.g., a roller, and the apparatus further comprises means for changing the spacing between the distancing member and the reel so that the clearance between the distancing member and the outermost convolution of the growing roll on the takeup reel remains at least substantially unchanged.
Apparatus of the above outlined character are used extensively in paper processing and many other plants. Reference may be had to an apparatus which is known as Sensomat and is manufactured and sold by the assignee of the present application. The distancing member of such apparatus is a roller which is parallel to the roll of convoluted material on the takeup reel and is movable between a first position of contact with the outermost convolution of the roll and a second position at a selected distance from the outermost convolution. The position of the distancing roll with reference to the takeup reel is selected as a function of the nature of the material of the web and of the speed of lengthwise movement of the running web with a view to reduce the quantity of air which is entrapped between successively formed convolutions of the roll when the material of the web is paper, a synthetic plastic substance or the like. This results in the formation of a compact roll and reduces the likelihood of telescoping. The spacing between the distancing roller and the takeup reel is varied by two hydraulic cylinder and piston units which can shift the bearings for the distancing roller in stepwise fashion in response to signals which are generated by means for monitoring the clearance between the distancing roll and the takeup reel.